Les pensées qui affleurent
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Ces pensées que personne ne devait entendre, Steve les gardait précieusement enfermées dans un petit coffret scellé, au fin fond de son esprit, là où il essayait d'aller le plus rarement possible.


**Titre **: Les pensées qui affleurent...

**Fandom** : Marvel – Captain America

**Persos** : Steve/Bucky

**Rating** : T

**Genres** : romance slash, friendship, emotional hurt/comfort

**Nombre de mots** : 568

**Commentaire** : écrit sur les kinks « clothes fetish » et « relation interdite » pour le 5 acts, un échange de fanfics à base de kinks.

* * *

Ces pensées que personne ne devait entendre, Steve les gardait précieusement enfermées dans un petit coffret scellé, au fin fond de son esprit, là où il essayait d'aller le plus rarement possible.

Parfois, il se perdait et son imagination lui laissait voir ces images qu'il souhaitait de tout cœur refouler. Elles n'avaient pas leur place dans le cœur d'un homme digne et honorable.

Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à les chasser. Même quand il voulait de toutes ses forces garder la tête haute, il n'en était pas capable.

Tout lui faisait défaut, le corps comme l'esprit.

Il croyait fermement en l'affection qu'il portait à Bucky, il la savait franche et profonde. Toutefois, il y avait un revers à la médaille, une ombre au tableau, qu'il tentait malgré tout d'ignorer. Tout honnête qu'il puisse être, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir d'une excitation malsaine, indicible, pour son ami de toujours. Il s'agissait d'un frein minime qui le retenait d'exprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait, toute l'ampleur de son amour – disons-le clairement, ce n'est pas un mal de parler d'amour envers un ami proche comme un frère.

Il aurait aimé que celui-ci ne soit pas entaché par la perversion incontrôlée de ses rêveries.

Objectivement, il trouvait son ami beau, mais c'était lorsqu'il portait son costume militaire, aux tons bruns, qu'il avait réellement du mal à ne pas se laisser dériver sur le fil du rasoir tranchant de ses pensées érotiques.

L'uniforme allait particulièrement bien à Bucky. La forme cintrée de sa veste faisait ressortir le carré de ses épaules la couleur lui donnait une froideur accentuée par le port de la casquette qui lui durcissait les traits, mais au lieu de le rendre inatteignable, cela le rendait encore plus attirant. Son visage n'en paraissait que plus expressif, alors que toute sa posture se tenait rigide afin de se mouler dans le rôle qu'il croyait devoir tenir.

Ses lèvres charnues, son regard sensuel et sans détour se faisaient plus prégnants, séduisant immédiatement l'attention, là où dans une tenue habituelle ils seraient passé inaperçus.

Comme s'il en était conscient, Bucky offrait un contraste d'autant plus saisissant dans le nœud serré de sa cravate, le lissé impeccable de ses vêtements, la perfection presque surnaturelle avec laquelle il bougeait, sans un pli, sans un froissement. Élégant et raffiné, bien que comprimé dans un personnage qui ne lui allait guère malgré le spectacle qu'il offrait en uniforme, Steve le préférait mille fois plus en habits de tous les jours, lorsqu'il pouvait profiter de sa présence sans complexe ni culpabilité, et où il se montrait bien moins réservé. Plus léger, plus tactile.

L'uniforme chez Bucky ressemblait à un déguisement, qu'il portait certes admirablement bien. Pourtant il ne pouvait dissimuler à Steve un sourire canaille, un regard en coin ou encore sa casquette penchant naturellement sur le côté, et c'était toutes ces petites choses, en plus du reste, qui remuait Steve toute cette ambivalence, cette habileté que déployait Bucky pour rester lui-même tout en étant quelqu'un d'autre.

Évidemment, ce que Steve ne savait pas, c'est que Bucky ne faisait qu'imiter un homme qui lui servait de modèle.

Et ce dernier s'adonnait à l'auto-flagellation pour des penchants que Bucky aurait accueillit avec bienveillance...si seulement cet homme arrêtait de vouloir être une autre personne, plus droite, plus idéale.

Car l'idéal de Bucky existait déjà : pourquoi celui-ci ne le voyait-il pas à travers ses yeux ?


End file.
